Pea Pod
For the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes version, see Pea Pod (PvZH). (blocks or reflects straight-shot projectiles) (blocks incoming projectiles when force field is up) (immune to straight shots while submerged)}} Pea Pod is the third plant obtained in the Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a peashooting plant, and the number of peas it shoots at a time corresponds to the number of heads it has at that moment. The player can increase the number of heads it has by planting another Pea Pod on top of it, with five heads being the maximum. One head does 20 DPS, two heads do 40 DPS, three heads do 60 DPS, four heads do 80 DPS and five heads do 100 DPS. Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Pea Pod is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect effect]] When fed Plant Food, the pods close up making something that resembles a headdress for the huge Peashooter head that pops up out of the ground. The giant Peashooter then shoots five giant peas that deals 400 damage per shot each, for a total of 2000 damage per shot. Appease-mint effect When boosted by Appease-mint, Pea Pod's peas will do an additional 150 DPS. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed When fed Plant Food, it shoots five big fire peas. If the big fire peas pass over a napalm Torchwood, the peas will turn into big napalm peas. Strategies Pea Pod is a strong plant, but to get one to the maximum strength, 625 sun has to be spent on it. This is enough to afford three Repeaters or six Peashooters. Additionally, these plants are a bit stronger than one Pea Pod (Pea Pod has five heads, the combinations mentioned before have six peas). However, while weaker, this plant has a space advantage over the previous two combinations, taking only one space on the lawn. In Wild West, Pea Pod is exceptionally useful when placed on a minecart, where it can move to other lanes and take out multiple zombies at once, saving sun. Imitating this plant is a good option as you can set up Pea Pods faster. Pea Pod is useful with Torchwood, since it makes the peas do double damage and triple damage with Plant Food. Pea Pods are not useful in some objective levels, such as "Never have more than X plants" because upgrading a Pea Pod counts as a new plant. Pea Pod can be also very useful when dealing with Zombie Chickens, due to their fast cooldown. You can choose it as an alternative to Lightning Reed for a more easy-to-use and powerful plant but beware of Zombie Chickens in large numbers as only one five-headed Pea Pod may sometimes be insufficient. Pea Pods are also excellent in dealing with fast zombies such as Explorer Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Surfer Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Bug Zombie, Punk Zombie and Balloon Zombie, especially at maximum damage as they are able to destroy them quickly before they reach your backmost defenses, especially Explorer Zombie, Surfer Zombie and Punk Zombie case where they instantly destroy or move around plants that they encounter. If you plan on saving enough sun to get a five-headed Pea Pod, make sure that you have an adequate defense to protect yourself until you save up 625 sun (e.g. Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, etc.). Once you do get the Pea Pod to its maximum power, it is an effective counter to many high health zombies, such as Buckethead Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, Barrel Roller Zombies, Pianist Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Jurassic Bully and Jurassic Fossilheads due to its high damage output. A five-headed Pea Pod also works well against Pirate Captain Zombies, Disco-tron 3000 and Octo Zombies as they can destroy a released Zombie Parrot within range with 3 shots and Disco Jetpack Zombie or thrown octopi with 4 shots. If there are groups of them, these zombies will hardly cause any problems that will overwhelm them. Like all other straight shooting-based plants, Pea Pod is ineffective against Shield Zombie (when force field is up), Jester Zombie, Snorkel Zombie (while submerged) and Excavator Zombie, even if fed with Plant Food as the peas deal no damage against them (except for Jester Zombie). However, remember to not rely on it in higher levels of Endless Zones, since it lacks an area of effect and can only hit one zombie at a time. And with the high zombie density in Endless Zones, Pea Pod can be easily overwhelmed. Even with Torchwood, the number of zombies may be too much because flaming peas do not deal splash damage. If you intend to use Pea Pod in Endless Zones, it is advised to take an area of effect plant too, such as Laser Bean or Fume-shroom. This weakens at once many of the stronger zombies in the Endless Zone, allowing Pea Pod to finish them off quickly. When upgraded in the Chinese version, Pea Pod can automatically grow, so one does not have to manually plant five heads, saving sun. Since the auto-growth is a bit slow, planting it manually to three or four heads would be good. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Before version 6.6 its flavor text was "Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College, the peapod has been amusing families of all ages." *It is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies; the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *In the trailer, if one looks carefully when the zombies come onto the lawn, it has all its heads. But when shown close-up, it has one head, then it regrows all the heads it already had. *The heads are planted in this order: middle-bottom, left, right, middle-center, middle-top. *There was a glitch in Last Stand where if the player rapidly plants Pea Pods on top of each other, they will shoot a couple of peas, even though there are no zombies. This can be used to clear tombstones before the level starts. s in the Chinese version]] *Each pea will be shot at different heights; for example, the middle and the left side, the middle will shoot it higher. This is because the heads are in different places in the pod. *It, Pea-nut, Threepeater, and Split Pea are the only peashooting plants to have more than one head. **Technically, Split Pea's back head is a head-like growth. *It, Pea-nut, and Sling Pea are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *It, Threepeater, Peashooter, Snow Pea, Fire Peashooter, and Primal Peashooter are the only plants that shoot peas equal to the number of heads they have. **However, Split Pea shoots two peas when there is a zombie behind it, and none are in front of it. *It always shoots five big peas when it is fed Plant Food, regardless of how many heads it has. *It has the fastest firing rate among all the peashooting plants if it is maxed out. *It and Primal Peashooter shoots the lowest number of peas of any peashooting plant when using Plant Food (five). **This applies if Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect is not counted, as it shoots no peas during the effect. *If the player maxes out Pea Pod on a cart, the Pod Squad achievement will be earned. *Before the 2.3 update, if the player had a Pea Pod boost and planted it on an already existing Pea Pod, the Plant Food upgrade would not activate. *It only has one head in the Zen Garden, in the level selection, in its Endless Zone card, and when it is first planted. *If it is damaged and the player plants another one on it, its health will be fully restored. **This is similar to Wall-nut First Aid in a way. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive the Pea Pod with one head. The same applies to Potato Mine, Sun-shroom, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast. *Despite being obtained before Tall-nut, it is positioned after it on the seed selection screen and the almanac. **However, before the 1.7 update, it was obtained after Tall-nut. *The player cannot plant more Pea Pods on an endangered Pea Pod. *It and Pea-nut are only peashooting plants can shoot shrunken zombies in water tile See also *Pod Squad *Peashooting plants *Pea fr:Cosse de Pois ru:Стручок Гороха pl:Pea Pod Category:Peashooting plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU